Thimbles
by KyssMe007
Summary: What happens when the great granddaughter of Wendy find herself in the middle of her most recurring dream. With masked warriors, tribe leader, mythical creatures, historical pirates, and a boy... A boy she ought to know. Rated M for future chapters and plots
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lynn shuffled into her room, exhausted, wilted, and completely worn out. Her day had been packed with school, her job at the coffee shop, and at the bookstore. At seventeen you would think she would be out and enjoying the normal life of a high school senior. Yet, she wasn't. Ever since the tragic death of her mother fourteen years ago, her father was never home and rarely paid attention to the bills. Lynn was the only thing keeping them from moving to cheap side London. In 1944, that was almost an impossible task to maintain. Her employers took a giant leap in hiring her for their positions.

This night she had the dream, like every other night, it was always the same. A small island surrounded by dark blue waves. Deep, lush, jungles with distant snow top mountains. An large ancient wooden ship nestled snug close to shore. Pirates, Mermaids, Indians, and Adventure. And there, in the middle of all that... there was a boy.

He was tall, with ruffled red hair, and elf like ears. He was clad in a green moss like suit. Yet it was soft to the touch and felt so gentle against her cheek. Then there was his laugh, so bright and full of joy; contagious to anyone who hears.

Distantly he calls her name, "Lynn...Lynn...Lynn..." Though she can never remember his name. It was a distant melody. Beyond a wall that she was unable to break down. Yet, all she hears is her name over, and over repeatedly beyond the point of annoyance.

That's when she would wake up. Breathing heavily, soaked in sweat, hair all over the place. "Just a dream." She reminded herself. "It's only just a dream."

A breeze brushed across her face. Glancing to the furthest side of her room, Lynn saw that her window was wide open. Had she forgotten to shut her window? She was almost positive that she had shut and locked it after she finished reading upon the sill. Just as she rose to close the opened access she heard a loud creaking of the floor board from behind her.

She wasn't give time before a wool bag was thrown over her head and tied around her ankles. Screaming for help, Lynn was tied up by a scratchy rope around her knees. Soon she was lifted up into muscular arms. The shouting was deafening as they were falling from her balcony. Though how could she be falling if the shoulder she rested on was steady as can be. Where were they going? What could be happening? Inhaling deeply she screamed.

"Someone help me!"


	2. Chapter 2

BLANKET DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Peter Pan… Mr. Berry does…. But I do own this story so enjoy!

Chapter 2

Lynn felt as if she was riding on a marble, smoothly sailing across the floor. She knew she was sitting on wood, for she was positive that the splinters were digging into her bottom through her satin night gown.

The gruff voices still hollered and shouted above her head. Yet, Lynn was able to make out a few phrases.

"Quick, get into the riggings you scurvy dogs."

"Aye, Captain."

"Hoist the sails."

"Aye, Captain."

Aye Captain, indeed. From what Lynn was hearing one would except that she had been taken by pirates. The idea alone was absolutely ridiculous. The royal family abandoned the pirate brigade ages ago. If it was ransom they were after, then they surely captured the wrong daughter. She was anybody special. She barely saw her father more than four times a year, and most definitely her father wouldn't even know where to gather the funds for her safe return.

A large burst of wind jerked the wood beneath her sideways; sending Lynn falling onto her shoulder, where she winced in pain upon impact. Bloody idiots will get her accidently killed before they are given the chance to send a letter back to her father.

"Hold her steady, Mr. Cattile, or we'll never make it through the second star," huff a deep raspy voice.

"Aye, Captain."

'Ah,' Lynn thought, 'so that voice belongs to the Captain, the captain of what exactly?' With the breezes flying past her, Lynn had concluded that she was on a plane with opened windows. Perhaps it was a plane left over from the war; although until Lynn is able to take a closer look, she would never fully know what craft she was currently a passenger on.

Light, a spectrum of colors appeared upon the wool fabric over Lynn's head. It started off low then grew to a bright kaleidoscope of colors and shapes in front of the fabric. It was during this light show that Lynn felt to rope loosen around her body. She wiggles as she rolled onto her back. Spreading her arms away from her body the fabric gave way to the freedom of space. Just as Lynn grabbed the edged of the fabric the light faded to a single color, dawn.

Slowly, and ever so carefully, she began to raise and wiggle out of her woolen cage. Finally she was free. She stood up and looked at the cloth within her hands. 'A blanket? How strange.' She looked up to see a massive wooden wall inches from her face. Turning she gasped.

"A ship?"… Aye Captain… "A pirate ship?"

Lynn watched as pirates, short and fat, ran in all directions shouting orders at one another and completely ignoring her presence. She watched at rolling waves came closer to the large wooden mass. They were falling! Lynn rushed to the edge and held on. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a small island that grew larger with ever foot they descended. 'Wait a moment,' Lynn looked around her. No one else was panicking. 'We're not falling.' "We're flying."

Lynn wasn't about to stay around old dirty men. If anyone lived on the island she could phone home and let Scotland Yard know of her location. Bracing her hands upon the rail Lynn pushed herself into a squatting position. She paused, taking deep breaths, waiting for the best opportunity to jump. And jump she would. The massive ship was, in her estimation, three feet from the ocean before she leaped.

Her calculations where way off. The six feet from the bottom of the ship, plus the twenty seven feet to the tip of the rail, knocked the air she was holding clear out of her lungs. When she emerged from the cool water, Lynn gasped for breath, inhaling air and salty sea mist. She struggled towards the shore. Swimming as fast as she could until she was able to regain her breathing and sunk to swing unnoticed beneath the waves.

Lynn collapsed onto the sandy beach just as the ship splashed into the water. She had to move, but she couldn't, her body ached all over. Yet, she forced herself up, just as she limped into the cover of jungle ahead of her, Lynn could hear shouts from the pirates. They must have finally notice she was missing.

She struggled to go deeper into the jungle. Thought she knew that the more distance she put between herself and the pirate the closer she would come to being rescued, or finding someone with a phone. The deeper she submerged into the thick greenery, the more aware Lynn became of the possible deadly possibility of animals.

"Lions, and tigers, and bears, Oh MY-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y!" Lynn fell into a hole, sliding down a slippery slope she creamed. She landed with a hard thump on her rear. "Ouch!"

A cage, she landed in a cage. Large wooden poles tied together created the bars. Torches, two to be exact, were lit and hanging on the wall.

"Hello?" She gentle called. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She called louder. No answer came. "Great, just great. Now what am I to do?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lynn spent most of her time in the underground trying to escape. There wasn't much she could try, other then climbing the mud slide she slid in on, and biting the aged rope holding the logged bars together. All to no avail.

Tired and dirty, Lynn had nothing better to do then to sit in the corner and sighed. She needed a bath, a bed, and food. The growls of hunger coming from her stomach made it sound as if a bear was in the same cell as her.

"I hope someone gets here before I starve to death." Lynn whined rubbing her burning belly.

Just then there came a creak of a door along with a flood of noise. It sounded as if she was right next door to the children playground. "I get to grab the prisoner."

"Not Uh, it's my turn to grab the prisoner."

Lynn pressed her face up against the wooden bars trying to looking at the voices that were heading her way. Creatures, small enough that they only came up to her elbows, and covered in mud, sticks, leaves, fur, and leather.

Lynn felt an ounce of fear as she stepped away from the bars. They were starring at her, behind the mask they were wearing, she could feel them staring at her. "What do you want?"

At the sound of her voice the creatures looked at each other. The one of the left, who looks slightly like a fox, tipped his head, "You've been summoned." He stated. "The great leader wants to see you."

They led Lynn out of the long dark hallway, and up a stairway of logged steps. The noise grew louder as they ascended to the main room build under the ground. Tree roots could be seen hanging from the ceiling, while larger roots were twisted and woven into chairs, bed nooks, and other such amenities.

Creature, just like the two escorting her, were flocked around the room, jumping, hooting, and shouting like wild animals. Though they began to fade to silence as Lynn walked through the group.

Lynn chin lifted to hide her growing fear. Two chairs, situated higher then everyone else stood proud in front of her. 'Almost thrown like.' Lynn thought. The two figures that sat upon the throwns left Lynn wondering. The first, obviously a girl with long black hair, sat in a giant tan robe with colorful feathers along the neck line almost like a necklace. The male figure lounged across the seat, with one leg lifted and hung over the arm of the chair. Both wore mask made of barks, so thick that it was nearly impossible to see the peering eyes gazing and glaring at her.

The man rose from his chair, "Who are you?"

"My name is Lynn Tyler. I am a loyal member of Her Majesty in London, and I-"

"London?" He boomed. "What do you know of London?"

"I live in London." Lynn stated.

The man remained silent. "How have you come to be here?"

"I'm not sure but I think it was pirates."

"Pirates?! You're a pirate?"

"What? No..."

The man nodded. "You're a new pirate. Possibly a pirates lover. What say you to that?" He demanded.

"I say you're insane." Lynn replied in defense.

"Take the prisoner back to her cell. I'm sure she'll beg to be reunited with her old man soon enough."

Lynn struggled against the multiple hands that restrained and pulled at her. "You can't do that!" She shouted at the back of his head.

One small voice stood out over the cascade of masculine voices. "Let her go Slightly, it's mine turn to be the dungeon guard."

"No it's Tootles."

_Slightly? Tootles?_

It was then that a hurrican of emotions and memories came flying back to Lynn.

_Slightly... Tootles... Nibs... The Twins...Pirates...Mermaids... Indians...Neverland...Slightly...Tootles...Nibs...The Twins...Mermaids...Indians...Neverland...Slightly...Tootles...Nibs...The Twins... Pirates... Mermaids... Indians... Neverland. Slightly, Tootles, Nibs, The Twins, Pirates, Mermaids, Indians, NeverlandSlightlyTootlesNibs TheTwinsPiratesMermaidsIndia nsNeverland, NEVERland, NEVERLAND, NEVERLAND, NEVERLAND_

"Peter!" Lynn yelled at the top of her lungs.

The male flew over to her, on one side of the room one minute and right before her the next. "W-what did you say?"

"I know who you are... I am not afraid of you..." Lynn whispered as tears poured down her cheeks.

"Who?"

"Peter Pan."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What did you call me?"

"You're Peter Pan." Lynn whispered.

Slowly, the barked masked was removed from his head, reviling red scruffy hair, elf tipped ears, and blue-green eyes. Reddish brownish brows frowned, "Peter Pan?" He scoffed. "I haven't heard that name in such a long time." His eyes finally looked in Lynn's. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lynn."

"Lily Lynn?"

Lynn nodded, "Yes, that's what you called me, and Tiger Lily didn't like it. Tiger Lily?" Lynn looked at the approaching woman. Her attire seemed to fall into place, she was dressed as an Indian Princess should.

"Who is this girl, Eagle? Who does she think she is in calling my name?" She stood too close to Peter's side from Lynn's liking. Tiger Lily's tan hand brushed against his slightly paler one. The action prickling Lynn's emotions for an unknown reason even Lynn couldn't place.

"Lily Lynn." Peter replied grinning his boyish charm.

"Impossible she was just a child when she was here. It was barely yesterday that she ran home. Remember Eagle, she left you. She ran home to her mother." Tiger Lily hissed.

"Mother. Mother? Hannah!" Peter eyes brightened. "How is mother Hanna? And mother Jane, and lady Wendy?"

Lynn frozen. Her relatives were all the Peter knew outside of Neverland. How was she to tell him that every woman he has ever known from her time was dead. That after her last visit to Neverland they all started to go. One by one. Starting with her mother.

"Oh, Peter. They're all gone."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What do you mean? Where have they gone?"

Lynn tried to hold back the tears. However, looking into Peter's face with his confusion and misunderstanding broke the dam. "They died Peter."

The words, although whispered, were barely out of her mouth before Lynn ran up the stairs and out of the tree that hid the underground hiding home. As Lynn ran the sunny sky that showed the bright morning turned dark as thunder clouds brightened the sky with lighting and their booming voices. The rain poured over Lynn as she continued to run, slipping on mud, cutting her bare feet on the dirt floor, and receiving cuts along her check and arms from branches.

She was unaware of where she was going. Only that she needed to get away from the past. Suddenly she was emerged into the salty water. Resurfacing, she gasped as she realized that she ran right into Mermaid Lagoon. Swimming as best as she could, with the increasing downward weight of her night gown, Lynn made it to the outcrop of rocks in the center of the lagoon where the Mermaids loved to sun bathe.

She lay there panting, the rain pounding upon her back, and the wind chilling her soaked skin. In the distance she could her the distance call of her name. The very sound that has haunted her dreams for years. It was Peter and he was calling for her. Lynn curled into a tighter ball, hoping that she became invisible, or that she would drown before he could find her.

It was at that moment that brown leather shoes and green tights appeared in front of her face. "Lynn are you alright." Peter asked in concern as he bent to touch her.

"It was all my fault." She whispered as she looked deep into his eyes.

Peter sat besides her. "What was your fault?"

Lynn looked out into the horizon, watching wave after wave reach towards the crying sky. Taking a deep breath Lynn recalled the dreaded tale. "Last time I was here. I only stayed to play for a few days. But that wasn't the case. I stayed away for two whole years Peter. When I returned my mother wasn't waiting for me like Jane waited for my mother, or her mother before her. My mother wasn't in the nursery window."

"Hannah would never leave the nursery." Peter stated. That how it was with all the Darling mothers, it all started with Wendy's mother. They all waited in the nursery for their daughters to come home.

"I know, but she wasn't there Peter. No one was. I went looking for them and what I found terrified me. My mother was sick in the hospital. When I hadn't immediately returned home she panicked. She worried that something had happened to me. She worried so much that she stopped eating, and she grew very ill, Peter. She died because I didn't go home like I was supposed to. Because I stayed linger than I was allowed."

"It wasn't your fault, Lynn. Hannah made herself ill not you. But what happened to Jane and Wendy?"

"After mother, they all seemed to slip at once. Lady Wendy was soon after mother, they said it was her old age but Lady Wendy claimed she was as young as ever. At the age of 97 she felt fine. And when she learned all the time I was safe with you, she... she just smiled and said that she was ready for another adventure. She died that night. Grandma Jane raised me until I was ten. Always telling me more stories of her own time in Neverland. I remember telling her how I missed you and how I wanted to return. She told me that we were only given Neverland once, and we always choose to return. We were so angry with each other, that I ran away. I was so certain that you would find me Peter. But you never came. I waited for seven days, and you never came. So I went home. And she was gone. My father said it was a broken heart because I disappeared again." She turned her misty eyes to a now wet Peter. "Why didn't you come for me?"

"You were never lost Lynn. For if you were truly lost, a fairy would have brought you to me." He looked sadly at her. "Where you truly lost, Lynn?"

Lynn shook her head as she sobbed, "No. I was never truly lost. I went to the park down the street from home. I was afraid to get lost. London at night is a dangerous place. So I stayed where I was sure to be found."

It was then that Jane realized that she never truly wanted to return to Neverland, that the only reason she thought of such a thing was to escape what was becoming a terribly sad childhood. "I'm sorry, mother." She wept into his shoulder. Turn to the sky she screamed it again as Peter held her closely.

"I'm here now, Lynn. I promise I'll make it better." Peter whispered into her soaked locks. Placing a gentle kiss to her forehead he spoke again. "All will be well."


End file.
